Life After You
by Pinkoranges
Summary: A continuation of "Endings and Beginnings". This is a Sue & Jack story. Sue and Jack finally realize they are meant to be but, things do not go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story. I hope you like it. This is not necessarily a Jack and Sue story, though it does seem like it. Other couples have a chance to shine as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: STFBEye characters are not mine. :'(

* * *

Jack's Car

After Sue's "Welcome Back" party Jack had asked he to come over he had something to discuss with her. Sue was confused he could have talked to her at any point in the day but she figured, if it wasn't important, Jack wouldn't have asked. She had come to work with Lucy that morning and for a fraction of a second had been worried about transportation. As if reading her thoughts Jack had offered the ride to his place and to drive her home as well. Lucy had taken Levi home to walk and feed him. _I have the greatest friends ever_, Sue thought as they pulled into the driveway.

" Well, here we are," said Jack breaking the companionable silence of the ride. Jack uncharacteristically, ran over to open Sue's door and offered her a hand to help her up. "May I, Miss Thomas."

" Oh, such a gentlemen, " Sue said mockingly impressed as she took his hand and climbed out of the car.

"Very funny. I am very much a gentleman. Women just don't recognize it," Jack joked, a shade defensive.

" That...is because you hide it so well." Sue replied tongue-in cheek as Jack opened the door.

"For that remark I shouldn't let you in."

" But that, Mr. Hudson, would definitely not be 'gentlemanly' of you."

"Very well, you win." Jack replied in mock exasperation as he stepped aside to let her in.

Grinning, Sue strode inside and hung up her coat.

" Can I get you anything?" Jack offered. "Coffee, Tea...?"

" A glass of water would be nice."

" Sure. Have a seat in the living room. I'll be right out."

Sue went and sat on the couch, while Jack entered the kitchen to get her water and his coffee. As Jack prepared the drinks he wondered how to explain to Sue the reason he invited her over. He wanted to finish what he had started to say when Myles had interrupted him that morning. How to continue...

* * *

"Thanks," Sue said as Jack handed her the glass. " So what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

Jack hesitated not sure how to begin. Taking a deep breath and setting his coffee down on the table, he began quietly, "I wanted to continue what I was saying this morning before Myles' interference."

Sue's heart beat fast in her chest as she waited for him to continue.

"Although, I know that you are not leaving," He continued. "The possibility of that happening has made me realize I have to tell you this now, even if you don't feel the same."

Sue held her breath.

After what seemed to be the longest 60 seconds of their lives he whispered,"I love you, Sue."

Spitting out the water she had just sipped, Sue blurted uncharacteristically, " Excuse Me? Did I read that correctly?"

"I love you, I have ever since the day we met. " Jack confessed dejected. She didn't love him back. He had waited too long.

Sue was stunned to hear him say those words. Yes, she had noticed like the rest of the team that Jack had been interested in her from the day they met. This should have come as no surprise to her but, she couldn't help being utterly speechless. Seeing the hurt expression on his face she realized, she needed to let him know she reciprocated his feelings.

"Sue I'm sor..." Jack's unnecessary apology was cut short by a passionate kiss.

When they came up for air Sue muttered, "I love you too, Jack." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Ever since the day we met."

Jack pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

7:00

After much kissing and expression of their love for one and other their stomachs had taken over. They decided to go out for dinner to celebrate the beginning of their relationship.

"What am I going to say to Lucy?" Asked Sue half-dreading her friend's interrogation that was sure to come the minute she walked in the door.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked gently.

"Well, she's obviously going to be suspicious. I mean you invited me here to talk, she was already questioning me when I told her. And the longer the visit the more questions she'll have."

"You can tell her the truth."

"But, Jack, what about the policy?"

"I made an inquiry about it today and it's been discontinued." Jack said totally abolishing her worries.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sue asked mock accusingly, with a big smile on her face.

"Slipped my mind."

"You, Jack Hudson..." Sue bantered waving her finger at him to make her point,"are a royal pain."

"Hey, you're stuck with me," Jack teased, "be nice."

They giggled together as the waiter finally came over to take their orders.

* * *

9:00

Restaurant...still

The waiter came with the bill. Sue riffled through her wallet for the money but, Jack stopped her and handed the waiter the money.

"Thank you for dining at Tim Gourmet's. Enjoy your evening." The waiter said. And with a smile he was gone.

"It's getting late. I should go home," stated Sue. Looking at her watch she said, "It's...9:00! Lucy will have me up till my alarm rings tomorrow answering questions!"

"I feel bad for you," Jack said honestly. Then in mock innocence he suggested, " You know, you're welcome to stay at my place if you like."

Sue half-glared, half-smirked at him. "That would make it ten times worse. She'd phone the whole team wondering what had happened to me."

By this time they were at Jack's car. Jack made his gentlemanly gesture of opening Sue's door for her and she hopped in.

Once Jack was in the car, Sue asked him a question that had been bothering her all evening. "Why did it take us three years and a job offer in new york to bring us together?"

"I don't know. Fear, stupidity, on my part, not wanting to make the first move."

When Sue remained silent Jack reached over and squeezed her hand. "Hey," He began gently. "It doesn't matter how long it took us to realize our feelings for each other. We're together now. And I don't know about you, but I plan on being with you for a long time."

Sue smiled. "I love you, Jack Hudson."

* * *

On the road in front of Sue and Lucy's apartment building.

"Well, Here we are." Jack said leaning over to kiss her.

He started to get out of the car to open her door and walk her in but, Sue stopped him. "It's okay, I can walk my self in." She leaned in to kiss him. "Plus do you really want to go through Lucy's questioning?"

"Good point," Jack said before kissing her once again. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Sparky. See you in the morning." Sue said, smiling as she got out of the car.

Jack smiled at her use of his nickname. He couldn't wait to see the look on the teams' faces when they told them tomorrow. He started to drive off.

Just before opening the door of the building, Sue turned to wave good-bye. She was just in time to see the red sport's car run a red light...

SMASH!

"Jack!" She gasped.

* * *

Please, please, please review!!!! I really want to know if you like the story. There are many chapters to go and there will be a happy ending..eventually. It may not be the ending you are expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like it so far. I know it is slightly cheesy, dramatic and sad but, I'm having fun writing. Here's the second chapter sorry it took so long but, I kept changing my plans of what to write. Thank you to all reviewers! Special thanks to countryfan4life for bringing a slight error to my attention. No, Jack was not driving the sports car. In this chapter I will make Jack's car silver for clarity purposes. I can't thank the reviewers enough! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!! Thanks for reading!

Italics are for thoughts, text on the Blackberry, emphasis on certain words, and signing.

Disclaimers: All STFBEye characters are not mine. Just borrowing. (sigh!)

* * *

Chapter 2

9:30pm

"Jack!" She gasped. She fumbled for her Blackberry to call Lucy. Absentmindedly, Sue dialed.

_"Hey, Sue! What's up?"_ The words scrolled across the screen._ "Sue?... Hello?... Sue? You there?... Answer me, Sue!"_

"Sorry, Luce! I'm here. I'm in front of the building." Sue finally answered hastily coming out of he momentary wave of shock, eyes full of tears. "Jack... his car... I... I'm calling an ambulance. Call the others." Sue hung up and dialed 911 as fast as she could with trembling hands.

"Huh? Wha...? Sue?" Lucy hung up the phone, unsure of what to think of her friends phone call. What had happened. _Ah well, I'd better call the team,_ she thought.

Five minutes later

Lucy came running out of the building with Levi in toe. The ambulance was just pulling up.

"I called the others they're coming as quick as they can. What happe...?" Lucy's words were cut short as she noticed Jack's silver car. The hood of the car was completely smashed in. She gasped, "Oh no!"

Seeing the look of pure terror on his owners face, Levi rubbed his head against Sue's leg in an attempt at comfort. "Thanks boy," Sue said, with a watery smile, patting her dog on the head.

" Excuse me, mam." A young officer said to Sue. Lucy tapped Sue and directed her attention to the man. "Are you the woman who phoned regarding this accident?"

Sue nodded.

"Then could you answer a couple questions, please?"

She nodded again.

"What were you doing when you witnessed this crash?"

"I had just gotten out of the the silver car and was going into my building," Sue said quietly, stony faced, "I turned around to wave good-bye and the red sports car pulled ran the light and...and the car was hit." Sue struggled to keep her voice steady.

"Was that you friend in the car?" The officer asked gently.

Sue nodded glumly as she whispered quietly, "Boyfriend."

Lucy's eyes widened at that remark. _When had this happened?_ She thought, curiously. _Is that why Jack had invited her over?_

"Could I have his name?"

"Jack Hudson"

"The paramedics are examining him right now. Would you like to ride with him to the hospital." At her nod, the officer motioned her to where the paramedics were loading Jack's gurney onto the ambulance, and started to question Lucy. Sue explained who she was and climbed aboard the emergency vehicle.

One look at Jack's unconscious figure told her exactly how bad is condition was. _He's barley alive,_ she thought. She reached over to hold his hand. How could she have let this happen? He was in critical condition because she wouldn't let him walk her into her apartment. _It's all my fault._

Hospital

9:55pm

"You, can't go in there." one of the nurses stopped Sue from following the gurney into the trauma room.

"But, I'm his girlfriend," was her feeble reply.

"I know," the nurse said gently. "But Mr. Hudson is in a very critical state. Just have a seat right there in the waiting room. May I have your name, so that the doctors know who to come to with news?"

"Sue Thomas," she replied going to sit down.

With a simple, "Thank you Miss. Thomas," the nurse hurried off.

Within a few moments of the nurses departure Lucy and the rest of the team entered the waiting room, looked of curiosity and concern etched across their faces. "Levi is with Charlie," Lucy said gently, "I hope you don't mind."

Sue shook her head. "Thanks Luce."

"We know you're in shock Sue, and probably very tired," Bobby began apologetically, "but, could you please explain what happened? The staff here are very non-informative."

"I guess," She shrugged.

"What say we walk to the hospital cafe and you could explain there? I'm sure we could all use a hot drink."

Nods of agreement spread around the team.

Although Sue felt she would be sick if she consumed anything, she nodded and followed the rest of her friends out of the waiting room.

In the Cafe

10:10pm

The girls sat down at the biggest table they could find, while Bobby, Myles and D went to get everybody's drinks.

Sue was vaguely aware of Lucy and Tara taking but, was to upset to have any apathy. Instead she just stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Why is she so upset? I mean... I know we all are - upset I mean - but Sue is absolutely devastated!" Tara stated, struggling to explain her confusion. "I know what everyone says about the connection between her and Jack, but, there's something more. It's as if there together but, they're not... I mean, they can't be. We would know... Wouldn't we?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard Sue tell the officer that Jack was her boyfriend," said Lucy, tossing aside Tara's convoluted questions.

"WHAT?! When did that happen?"

"I don't know. I may have even heard wrong. But, if it's true it may have been why Jack invited her over, to talk about their feelings."

"That makes sense. Poor Sue! She and Jack finally step up and realize the are meant to be and Jack gets in an accident. You know, that sounds a bit like a soap opera," said Tara segueing off into her imagination. "A remarkable deaf girl joins the FBI and falls in love with her cute training agent. He falls in love with her too but neither is aware of the mutual attraction. They aren't allowed to date so, neither make a move. It takes another job offer, the cancellation of a policy, and a whole lot of courage to wake them up. They decide to see each other and the training agent ends up in the ER. I should write a screen play. What do you think, Luce?"

In spite of the sad situation, giggled at her friend and was about to answer, when...

"I think," Myles began, overhearing Tara's little speculation as he, Bobby, and D rejoined the group. "That you, watch _way_ too much TV." The two women rolled their eyes as they grabbed their coffees.

The rest of the team carried out the conversation as, Bobby walked over Sue, his concern for her etched in his face.

Oblivious to the conversation, Sue only looked up from her thoughts when a hot chocolate was placed in front of her. "Thanks Bobby, but I'm really not thirsty," she replied halfheartedly.

"Drink it. It will make you feel better," Bobby responded. At her grimace, he added, "Trust me."

Reluctantly, Sue sipped her hot chocolate. Though she hated to admit it, Bobby was right, the hot drink did make her feel better. Once all of the guys were seated, everyone turned to Sue waiting for her to begin. "Okay, where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice," said Myles haughtily. "OW! What was tha...? Oh," was his response when Lucy elbowed him. "Sorry," he meekly said to Sue, slightly embarrassed as he realized how rude that was in such a touchy situation.

"How about you start wherever you think is necessary for us to understand what happened?"

Barely able to speak, Sue started to sign, knowing Lucy would interpret for the rest of them. _"Well at nine o'clock we finished dinner..."_

_"Nine o'clock?"_ Lucy shrieked, signing for Sue's benefit.

_"... and Jack drove me home,"_ she continued ignoring Lucy. Sue knew if she told them why Jack had invited her over she would start to cry. _"I turned to wave bye, and j-just like that his car was hit."_

_"Just like that," _echoed Tara, tears filling her eyes.

Everyone else was stunned into silence_._ Even Lucy's curiosity left her for the moment. How could this happen to Jack? Their good friend, Jack?_  
_

Just then the officer who had questioned Sue approached the table. Sue struggled to read his lips, "Miss. Thomas? Do you have a moment? We have more information on the car that hit your boyfriend. I have been informed that you are FBI agents and I am allowed to disclose the facts to you but, you are not to repeat them until the okay is given."

_Yep,_ Lucy thought. _I heard correctly._

The guys' eyes went round, as they turned to stare at Sue. "BOYFR...?OW! Stop doing that!" Myles' tactless remark had been cut off by Tara and Lucy's elbows. In spite of herself, Sue smiled at the exchange between her coworkers. As much as it grieved her, she would have to tell her friends about her and Jacks arrangement sooner or later.

"Yes, officer," Sue replied, suddenly fearing what he might say. Gesturing to the an empty chair, she said nervously, "have a seat."

"We have come to the conclusion that the driver of the sports car was drunk, he is suffering from minor injuries but will survive. His passenger, however, did not have the same luck, he died immediately. We got a name on him. When we checked him out we realized he has worked with your team as a snitch."

"Who is it?" asked Bobby, curiously.

"Troy Meyers." As the officer spoke Sue's heart sank. Troy had become a very good friend of her's. Lucy picked up Sue's mood and automatically started signing to help her follow the conversation. _"We have a strong feeling that Troy was in the car against his will. Do you know who I'm talking about?"_

D solemnly answered, _"Yeah, we sure do."_

_"Do you have any idea of who to contact about his death?"_

_"Yes I'll get you that info. a.s.a.p.. Do you have any word on Jack?"_

_"I know he's still alive but that's about all I know. I believe, that once you get back to the waiting room, Dr. Pratts would like to speak with you."_

_"Thank you very much officer," _Sue finally gathered up the courage to at least sign while Lucy spoke for her. A huge lump was forming in her throat. She had lost Troy, a very dear friend, and might lose Jack too, she just couldn't believe it.

10:30pm

Waiting room

"Are all of you here for Mr. Hudson?" Asked a doctor, walking up to them. When they nodded she said, "I would like to speak to you in a more private setting. But it will be hard with such a large group. Could maybe three of you come and pass on the news to the others afterwords."

Sue and Bobby immediately stood followed by Lucy, she might have to interpret for Sue. The Doctor led the way down the hall into a small office and closed the door behind them. "I just realized, I haven't introduced myself. How rude. I am Dr. Pratts," she said pleasantly. " Who are you all and what are your relationships with Jack Hudson?"

"Bobby Manning. Best mate, and co-worker," Bobby replied, quickly shaking the doctor's hand.

"Lucy Dotson. Co-worker and friend," said Lucy.

"Sue Thomas. Coworker, and..." she took a deep breath, it was all so hard to believe, " and ... girlfriend." She felt her two friends' eyes on her as she said that last part, and purposely did not meet them.

"Well, there's now easy way of saying this," the Doctor began, grimacing. Telling your patients loved ones about the seriousness of their condition is always hard. "But, your friend is in a coma. We don't know when or if he will wake up. He may have no memory at all. But, on the plus side, if you can call it a plus, you may visit yr friend. He's in room 309."

* * *

A/N2: Sorry,that it took so long to post this, I just kept changing my mind. Thanks again to you all for reading! Especially the reviewers! It's just wonderful to see the review alerts in my in-box! Please review this chapter! I'll try to post again soon!


End file.
